


What the Heck I Gotta Do (To Be WIth You)

by itbelynx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing as a Distraction, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbelynx/pseuds/itbelynx
Summary: Fjord and Caleb are out in town alone and find a couple of mages following them. Fjord's quick thinking may save them, but may also complicate everything.
Relationships: Fjord/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	What the Heck I Gotta Do (To Be WIth You)

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self indulgent. (perhaps a part 2 later on)

Shopping was never Fjord’s forte, and Caleb knew this. He knew he despised how often Caleb went for books and paper and ink. It was necessary in order to try and keep the group safe as everything he was able to learn helped them all with their various missions. And the only problem with this particular trip was that the party may have caused some more mayhem within Necodranes and they were doing their best to stay low. 

So, of course, when Fjord and Caleb had stepped out of the particular shop they were in, there was a small group of people wearing mage robes walking in the streets. Caleb began to freak out, hyperventilating slightly. Fjord took initiative and grabbed Caleb’s hand, pulling him along as they walked down the street a little before ducking into an alley. He glanced behind him and saw that the mages were still making their way towards them. They didn’t seem particularly interested, but one glance from them and Caleb could get caught. Fjord couldn’t take that risk. 

“Do you trust me?” He asked the wizard, turning to him and not noticing that they were still holding hands. 

“O-Of course,” he replied, still looking scared. 

The half orc nodded, glanced back, then followed suit on his plan. He closed the gap between them, his other hand coming up to gently hold Caleb’s slightly panicked face, before their lips met. Fjord hadn’t expected Caleb’s lips to be so soft but they were. His smell was intoxicating. He felt Caleb freeze in his hands before seemingly giving into the kiss. His hands found purchase on Fjord’s hips.

After about a minute or so, Fjord pulled away a little breathless. He felt the heat in his cheeks and saw the slight pink across Caleb’s cheeks and nose which made him feel a little better. He forced himself to glance down the street, most of him screaming to continue to kiss Caleb. 

“It looks like we’re safe, Caleb,” he said, not seeing the mages anywhere. He hoped they were safe. He turned back to the other whose face was still a slight shade of pink. “I’m sorry if that was-”

“Nein, no. D-Don’t. I was just… caught off guard is all,” Caleb adjusted his coat. Fjord watched him mostly look at the ground while also eyeing him out the corner of his eye. 

“It wasn’t too forward?” Fjord asked, stepping forward once more. 

Caleb looked up at him and Fjord watched a new blush a new blush grow on his face. He eyed the wizard’s lips, desperately wanting to kiss him again. Gently, he brought a hand up to Caleb’s face, softly rubbing his thumb against Caleb’s cheek, running his hand back to settle at the back of his neck. Caleb reached up and placed his hand on Fjord’s shoulder. After a moment of dramatic tension, Fjord leaned down and kissed him again, catching those soft lips once more as his other hand grabbed Caleb’s waist and moved to the small of his back. He felt he could kiss Caleb for forever. It was impossible for him to say how long he had been wanting to kiss him. It had been at least since he, Beau and Nott had saved them from Lorenzo, but he hadn’t really realized it until they were with Avantika. The crush had just gotten worse as time steadily went on. 

It had started off soft and pliable, but within a few moments it had become a bit desperate. Each of them clawing at the other, craving their touch on every inch of their body. Fjord pushed Caleb back against the wall, causing the other to gasp slightly, which allowed Fjord the moment to deepen the kiss, pressing his tongue gently into the other’s mouth, which was gladly accepted. 

A soft moan escaped them both and Fjord steeled himself for a second, pressing his forehead against Caleb as they both took a moment to catch their breaths. 

“As much as the idea of tearing you apart right here in the alley excites me, we do have places to be. Perhaps next time we’re alone we can have this same kind of fun?” Fjord asked, pulling back enough to look into Caleb’s bright and beautiful eyes. 

Caleb paused a moment. Fjord could see those wheels turning behind that tense brow. Fjord knew he had some issues in his past, but Fjord knew he was a good man. He hoped to one day prove it to Caleb. 

“Maybe we can at least discuss it, ja?” 

“Alright,” Fjord smiled. “Come on, let’s get back to the others.” 


End file.
